Bring Me Back to Life
by chikkygirl21
Summary: Lucas joins the basketball team, and gets swept up in their world. Brooke helps him regain his strength after he falls apart. (the petonlucasbrooke drama never happened) BRUCAS
1. A fresh Start

Brooke casually strolled into Tree Hill High. She knew she was nearly an hour late, but with the 'Davis' charm, she had nothing to worry about. She was the only student Tree Hill ever had, who actually intimidated the teachers. She wasn't strong, or forceful, but damn, she had her ways. Being the most persuasive and tempting girl in the small town, she got away with everything.  
  
Deciding that French class really wasn't too appealing this morning, she walked around in search of someone to talk to.  
  
Lucas looked up at his math teacher and shook his head in disbelief. Did he seriously believe that anyone was interested in the shit that was coming out of his mouth? Raising his hand, and excusing himself to go to the washroom, Lucas wandered aimlessly trying to figure out what was going on in his life. He was now on the varsity basketball team! Any other guy would be totally psyched, but Lucas knew the hazing was about to begin.  
  
He kept walking, completely lost in his thoughts, until he felt someone collide into him. Shaking his head from the impact, he looked down to see the one and only, Brooke Davis, on the floor rubbing her head.  
  
"You got a really rock solid chest" she quipped, slightly annoyed, but also intrigued. As he held out a hand for her, she looked into his eyes. They were overwhelming. Light blue, with touches of grey, and more love than she had ever seen in her life. His eyes were pure, and sincere, almost like he was reaching out to her and touching her heart. She finally broke the makeshift staring contest, to pick up her things. She fumbled around looking for her papers, when she felt a hand touch hers. Again, she looked up to see those eyes. She stood up, as did he. This mystery boy was so mesmerizing. Finally breaking the silence, she held out her hand, "Brooke Davis, and you are?"  
  
"Lucas" he stammered, "Lucas Scott. And I know who you are." For the third time, they got lost in each others eyes. Hearing the bell, Brooke decided to get going. She should at least go to one class today, but the minute she put weigh ton her ankle, she felt a searing pain in her leg.  
  
"Ouch! God damn it!" What the hell was wrong with her foot?  
  
Lucas immediately grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" His tone was filled with concern, and she melted into his touch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She attempted walking again, but failed, as the pain came back, and this time did not cease. Wincing at the uncomfortable feeling she got.  
  
"No you're not" it was unbelievable how he could read her. "Let me take you to the nurse." He was about to lift her up, until she grabbed his arm. He felt a little feeling inside his stomach.  
  
"No!" The nurse was the last place she wanted to go. "Can you just take me out to my car I think I'm going to go home." She smiled weakly, hoping he wouldn't misjudge her request. He couldn't resist the smile.  
  
"Let me take you home, you shouldn't drive if your foot hurts." He prayed she would accept his offer. He wanted to know her. Looking into her eyes gave him this yearning to learn everything about her. If there was such a thing as love at first sight, this was it!  
  
Brooke knew it was a bad idea, but this guy was incredible. He seemed to care, and for Brooke, that was rare. She couldn't help herself. "Thanks, that would be great." He outstretched his hand, as she took it, and put her arm around his shoulder. Slowly hobbling to the door together. It just felt right. It was a perfect fit. 


	2. How can you tell?

Brooke and Lucas drove in complete silence. Brooke had briefly explained to Lucas the location of her house, and then resided to staring blankly out of the passenger side window. Occasionally, Lucas glanced over at her, and every time he returned his attention to the road, he felt his hands grow sweaty, and his heart raced. No other girl had ever done that to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Brooke was lost in her own thoughts, replaying their encounter over and over in her mind. Feelings of regret rushed through her as she got to the part where she said she wanted to go home. Home was the last place she wanted to be. She knew that monster would be there right now. Deciding to change her mind, she looked over at Lucas, who seemed to be so intently focused on the road, that nothing could distract him.  
  
"Lucas," she tried to divert his attention, "Hey, Lucas." He finally snapped back into reality.  
  
"What?" His tone was filled with aggravation. That's not at all how he wanted to come across. Silently cursing at himself, he repeated the question, this time with more sincerity. "Um, what did you say?"  
  
'Much better' Brooke thought. He sounded so annoyed the first time he answered. "Um, I'm sorry, but do you think you could take me back to school. I don't know why I said I wanted to go home." He slowed down the car and looked into her eyes. Seeing traces of fear, and anxiety mixed with the confidence in her eyes.  
  
"Now we both know school isn't a place you want to be." He said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
She was shocked. He had known her for fifteen minutes, and yet he could read her like a book. It was almost scary, yet fulfilling at the same time.  
  
He stopped the truck and got out, leaving Brooke extremely confused.  
  
"Lucas, what are you doing? Aren't we going back to school?" She got worried. What if he was going to leave her stranded here? As hundreds of conclusions ran threw her head, he walked around to the other side of the car, and opened her door.  
  
He stuck his hand out to her, an invitation to follow him. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He smiled sincerely, and she knew he was genuine.  
  
Deciding to play this up, she joked, "Just as long as what you're showing me isn't hidden under those pants." She smiled, to let him know she was joking, and he laughed.  
  
"I doubt this could fit under any mans pants." He continued to laugh, and grabbed her hand as they slowly made their way through the forest. 


	3. This is where it begins

The minute she laid eyes on the river court, she knew this place was magical. The worn down pavement had no court lines, or centre circle. But it was the most beautiful basketball court Brooke had ever seen. The baskets were nothing spectacular either. Wooden backboards and metal nets made up the basket. There was a river just beside, and a forest, on the other side of the court.

Brooke walked around, just looking at this magical location. She finally joined Lucas at the old wooden picnic table. They sat together in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, Brooke broke the deafening quiet.

"So how did you find this place?" she asked, referring to the park.

"When I was little, my uncle would take me here to play basketball. Now, my friends and I usually hang out here after school to play."

"So are you any good?" Brooke asked, referring to basketball.

Lucas gave her a puzzled look.

Taking in his confusion, Brooke chuckled, and said "at basketball!"

Lucas decided to play this up with a challenge. "Why don't you find out," he answered cockily. Jogging over to his truck, he pulled out a basketball.

Brooke was always up for a challenge. Ever since she was little she always strived for competition. "Sure thing hot stuff." She bent down and took off her black leather boots. There was no way she was getting them dirty.

Lucas watched her do this and laughed. 'What a girl' he thought. Laughing silently to himself, he jogged back over to his trunk, and turned his headlights on, as it was getting dark. When he returned she was standing at the centre circle, smiling at him.

'Oh he is so dead' she thought. Brooke had actually played basketball, for several years, and managed to be the top scorer for her team. Lucas didn't need to know this little bit of information though.

Lucas grinned as he walked towards the circle, at which Brooke was now centring of.

Two hours later, Brooke and Lucas laughed in a small, but elegant café. Lucas' mom's café to be exact. After a grueling game of one on one, Lucas was humiliated. Brooke didn't beat him, but made it pretty darn close. It was only after, when they had retreated to his car, that she mentioned her past basketball career to him. So there they sat, in Karen's café, talking like they had been best friends for years.

Sorry about the delay, I've been away for the past few weeks. Also, I changed the first chapter, so they didn't meet during the school day, it was actually after the basketball game, and Lucas WAS on the team. I thought it worked better. PLZ REVIEW =)


	4. A Surprise Visit

It had been a few days since Lucas had taken Brooke to his Rivercourt. He actually hadn't seen her since that day, a fact which was starting to get to him. It was as if she had disappeared. After asking Peyton about Brooke's whereabouts, and getting no response, Lucas decided to go to her house. So there he was. Sitting in his beat up truck outside of the Davis mansion. He figured that one could fit about 5 of his houses into hers. Getting together the remains of his courage, Lucas climbed out of his truck and scrambled over to the front door. No answer. Maybe the doorbell was broken? No, definitely not. People this rich would fix a broken doorbell.

'I guess she isn't home' he thought. He started to make his way back to his truck when he looked up, and saw her looking down on him from a window. He stopped, and waved. Just then, she ran away. This didn't make any sense. They had such a great connection, and now she ran away. Lucas didn't believe it. Literally. He walked around the house, to see if there was an open door. Sure enough, he was able to slip in through the kitchen door.

"Brooke?" He called. No answer. "Brooke, I know you're here!" He climbed the stairs to try and find her bedroom. This proved to be a fairly simple task. He just had to follow the sound of her sobs. He found the right door and poked his head in. "Brooke, are you all right?" He opened the door fully to see Brooke with a purple bruise blessing her cheek, accompanied by a cut lip.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay. You weren't in school, so I figured something might be wrong. It looks like there is. How did you get that" He carefully grazed her purple skin with his hand.

"It's just-" She finally looked into his eyes and stopped. She couldn't tell him the truth. He showed too much interest. It would just lead to more problems. "I just fell." She broke his gaze, avoiding his questioning stare. She knew he didn't believe her, but it didn't matter.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. But will you let me help you?" He ran his thumb over the cut on her lip, and she winced in pain. "Maybe some comfort food?" He offered with a smile.

Brooke pretended to ponder on her decision. "Absolutely!" she answered. "But, do I have to go out like this?" Her smile turned into a pout before she burst out laughing.

"I'll bring back some food from my mom's café." He laughed at her girly clap and giggle, and then walked out of the room feeling on top of the world. This girl was definitely going to cause him some trouble.


End file.
